


handful of kaleidoscopes

by likecharity



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Veronicas
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Scratching, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiiind of porn without plot. Or at least, porn without explanation/build-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handful of kaleidoscopes

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Being Attractive and Doing Stuff Fic Fest](http://blackwayfarers.livejournal.com/43759.html). :D And, jsyk, [this picture](http://i41.tinypic.com/2lne2v5.jpg) was immensely helpful for inspiration, and the title is from 'I Want That' by Psapp.

"Look at him," Jess says, tickling her fingers down Joe's thighs and giggling. "Look, Lisa. Look how bad he wants it."

Joe jerks up into her touch, twisting on the bed with frustration. His cock leaks wet onto his straining stomach and it _aches_ so bad, he wishes one of them would touch it. But Jess is just trailing her fingertips over him, occasionally skimming the ends of her long fingernails against his skin and making him shudder.

Lisa strokes Joe's hair back from his forehead, soothingly. She's sitting beside him with her legs neatly folded, calm and poised. She still has her bra on, a flimsy little thing, just two lacy black triangles over her tits. The straps of her harness are wound tightly around her hips, thick criss-crossing black ribbons leading down to the dildo held in place between her legs. Her hand rests on it.

"You want to be fucked, don't you?" she asks him softly.

Joe makes a pathetic little groaning sound and reaches for his dick, but Jess's hand is lightning-fast, grabbing him by the wrist and pinning his arm to the bed.

"Nuh-uh," she sing-songs, casually tucking stray hair behind her ears with her other hand. "Not 'til you tell us what you want."

Jess is totally naked already save for her strap-on, and as she hovers over him her breasts jiggle a little, nipples pert and pink. She lets go of him slowly, and runs just the very tip of her finger up the length of his erection, swirling it around the head. The light touch is almost unbearable and he writhes beneath her, but he can't seem to say anything at all. It's like somehow none of this is _wrong_ if he never actually acknowledges that it's happening.

But, of course, they really want him to. Want him to admit how much he loves this, needs it. Would do _anything_ to have some stimulation right now.

"Come on, Joe," Jess snaps impatiently, rocking back on her knees away from him and placing her hands on her hips, hooking her thumbs through her harness. "You're not going to get anything 'til you say you want it."

Joe chews his bottom lip, craning his neck to look up at Lisa, who just shrugs at him. She wraps her fingers round the dildo between her legs, flips it up onto his shoulder and rubs it against his skin, teasingly. She straightens up on her knees and sticks it out towards him, hand holding it at the base.

"Tell us what you want or suck my dick," she says, words coming out in a rush, her accent lilting over the words and making Joe even harder. She shares a look with Jess and for a brief moment they're smiling.

And then Joe's lifting himself up off the bed, steadying himself on his forearm before tentatively placing his other hand on her hip. She grins down at him like she _knew_ he'd do it, and he tongues the head of the dildo sloppily, concentrating more on the view he's got of her like this than on any kind of technique. She throws back her head and laughs, suddenly, and then grabs the back of his head, fingers raking through his hair and pulling him close. The dildo slides between his ready lips and he suckles it like it's _real_ , like it's hot and pulsing on his tongue. He bobs back and forth on the thing, Lisa's hand pushing his head when she wants him to take it deeper. 

"You should grow your hair out again," Jess comments from further down the bed. "It'd give us something to pull on."

Joe doesn't say anything, focused on doing the best he can on the dick in his mouth. He clutches at Lisa's hip, sucks hard, eases himself back and forth. 

"He's good at this," Lisa says to Jess, sounding impressed. "Bet you he's done it before."

"Nah," Jess replies. "Bet he _wants_ to though. Bet he wants a real dick in his mouth. Look how hard he's trying, he wants to get good at it."

Her fingers are on his thighs again and his muscles tense under her sudden touch. He's starting to really, really _like_ this, like feeling his lips stretched open with the two of them taunting him, urging him on. Jess starts scratching his thighs, gentle at first and then harder, sharp nails pressing and dragging, short little scrapes that finish with a flourish of her hand and a breathy little laugh when he flinches. He opens his eyes, looks down at himself to see his legs streaked with thin pink scratches, little lines of raised skin.

Lisa looks too. "Aw, Jess, you're hurting him," she says sympathetically. "Is she hurting you?"

Joe shakes his head before even really thinking about it. Lisa's fingers tighten on the back of his head and her tone goes harsh once again.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

He shakes his head hastily, ducks back down to take her back in his mouth. But as soon as the dildo slides back between his lips, still wet with his own saliva, she tugs him back off.

"You can stop," she says, smirking down at him, her dark hair hanging over her face. 

Jess moves up his body, fingers tracing over the full, hot shape of his cock nestled against his stomach. She takes him in her hand and Joe feels the sudden burst of glorious relief, stretching up into her touch almost instinctively like he's trying to fuck her fist. Lisa shuffles down the bed and Joe hears her tutting under her breath.

"C'mon Jess, you made him bleed," she murmurs, and Joe looks down at himself once again in alarm, surprised to see that a couple of the scratches are redder now, and he realises they're aching a little with the rhythm of his pulse.

Jess just responds with a one-shouldered shrug, and she's still stroking him, fingers curled around him and sliding over his cock. It's just the right amount of pressure and Joe can't bring himself to care about anything else, and then Lisa's holding back her hair and crouching down over him, pressing a kiss to his thigh before running her tongue along the marks her sister left, licking up any traces of blood. Her tongue is warm and soothing and Joe groans, his eyes falling closed as his head drops back down onto the bed. 

The combination of the feelings is amazing, but it's just not enough, and he slowly becomes aware of that all-too-familiar dull ache inside him, that desperate need to be _filled_. He finds himself practically writhing on the bed beneath them, opening his legs wider. He just can't help it. He's distantly aware that Lisa stops licking his skin, maybe quietly gets up off the bed, but at the same time Jess's rhythm speeds up and her wrist twists and Joe's close, so close, clawing at the sheets beneath him and bucking his hips up in spite of himself.

He shakes his head rapidly, not quite able to bring himself to slap her hand away. But he doesn't want to come like this, doesn't want it to be over yet. "No, no," he says, and the hoarse, breathless quality in his own voice surprises him. "No, stop."

She does, instantly, and though he mourns the loss of touch, he knows he'll thank himself later. He manages to open his eyes finally and when he looks ahead of him he sees Lisa heading back towards the bed, bra off now, her small tits swaying as she walks. She crawls back onto the bed, tossing aside a small tube and stroking two fingers that Joe now sees are glistening, wet.

"What, Joe?" she says, feigning innocence. She smirks at Jess.

Jess brings her fingers down between Joe's thighs, gently running the edge of a nail over sensitive skin and making his body jolt. She giggles. He finds himself drawing his feet up, bending his knees.

"Do you know what he wants, Jess?" Lisa asks her twin, mockingly. She smoothes more lube over her fingers and Joe stares, squirming desperately. He feels like such a _slut_ but he needs those fingers inside him, needs it so bad.

"No idea," Jess shrugs, sitting back and folding her arms.

Lisa shuffles over and Jess moves aside, and Joe's so desperate he wriggles down the bed towards them, anticipating. Jess pulls up his legs, pinning his thighs to his chest, and Joe flushes with embarrassment and arousal. She lets go and he tries to keep still. Lisa presses the tip of her finger just between his balls and his asshole, and her touch is cool and firm and makes him suck in a sharp breath through gritted teeth.

"Please," he hears himself gasp out. "Please."

"He's good, isn't he? We didn't even _ask_ him to beg," he hears Jess say from beside him, and he's too far gone to be embarrassed now, only needy and impatient and so, so hard.

"Please what?" Lisa asks him sharply, finger sliding down ever so slowly.

Joe doesn't even know what to _say_ , there are fragments of phrases repeating themselves over and over in his head but simply getting his brain and his mouth to co-operate right now seems like a challenge.

"P-please," he stammers out again, and then he blurts, "fuck me."

Right away, Lisa obliges, finger pushing inside him with no hesitation. She keeps her fingernails trimmed much shorter than her sister, though right now Joe's not sure if he'd even care, and she's thrusting deep and fast right away, not giving him a chance to get used to it. And god, he doesn't _need_ a chance to get used to it, he's been doing this to himself practically ever since he started jerking off, and that little ache of adjustment is just a _part_ of it.

"Oh, look at him, he _loves_ it," Jess cries, sneaking her hand under his leg to take his cock again. He's not ready and the touch makes him jolt again, ultra-sensitive.

"No, don't," Lisa says sternly, working another finger inside him and making the room go blurry around his eyes.

"Why?" Jess retorts, starting to jack him off again, and Joe practically sobs, clutching the bedsheets so tight his muscles cramp.

"Just don't, okay?" Lisa snaps.

Jess stops, but argues back anyway, and Joe ignores them, used to their sisterly bickering. He just sighs and shuts his eyes, focusing on the pleasure of the two fingers fucking him, stretching him open and getting him ready. With his eyes closed and someone else's fingers inside him, he can imagine anything, pretend whatever he wants. It's only when he hears a familiar name that he snaps out of it.

"I bet he does," Jess is giggling. "That's why he's always so ashamed and stuff, right Joe?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's the only reason he could be ashamed," Lisa says, rolling her eyes as she crooks her fingers inside Joe and makes him shudder. "You're so fucking dumb, Jess."

Jess glares at her and shuffles further up the bed, settling beside Joe's head and stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "You do, don't you?" she whispers like they're out of Lisa's earshot now. "Bet you wish it was his fingers inside you right now."

Lisa eases a third finger inside him, pumps them in and out roughly, and Joe lets out a deep groan, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Yeah, you're thinking of him, aren't you?" Jess murmurs, voice low and dirty. "I knew it. You think of him every time you get off." The tone of her voice changes a little, goes up in pitch as she talks to her sister this time. "Let me go first, okay?"

Lisa's fingers slip out of him and he manages to open his eyes, blearily, to see the two of them rearranging themselves on the bed around him. Within seconds, Jess is between his legs, slicking up her dildo while Lisa kneels behind her, tightening her straps. Joe aches, wants to sit up and pull her down to him, force her deep inside him. But he's not in control here and he knows it. And he knows it's going to feel even better the longer he has to wait for it. But he feels so _empty_ , and he's not sure he can wait any longer.

Lisa hooks her chin over her sister's shoulder. Her hand snakes down Jess's flat, pale stomach, and Joe watches as she slides a condom onto the dildo, then wraps her hand around the shaft and rubs it up and down, once, twice. "On all fours?" she suggests.

"No, I want to see him."

Jess turns her head to look at Lisa and Joe lets himself stare, lets himself see them like that. They're just so similar, their hair the only obvious difference. He doesn't know how much they do with each other—or rather, _to_ each other—especially when they're alone. He doesn't know how much of it's a game, an act. But none of it seems to be. They're themselves, one hundred per cent. Sisters through and through, no matter what they're doing.

"You gonna be a good boy and suck her off while I fuck you, Joe?" Jess asks, and Joe nods instantly. His mouth practically waters at the thought of having one of them at each end.

She comes forward, and he pulls his knees up right away for her. She prods the head of the dildo against his ass, pulls back and does it again, lets it slip into place before jerking it away, teasing him. He's seconds away from begging again when she begins to ease it in, pushing the head inside him. He starts to push down onto it, unable to stop himself, needing to be filled.

Jess laughs. "Eager, aren't you?"

But she gives him what he wants—slides right in 'til she's leaning down over him, buried deep inside him so thick and hard. He's sweating, hair slicked across his forehead, his face hot and his mouth open. Distantly, he's aware of himself moaning, and Lisa settles down beside him, an amused look on her face as she smoothes back his hair.

"That feel good?" she says in a hushed voice, and all he can do is sort of whimper and nod, which is embarrassing, but he can't quite bring himself to care. "Do you wanna put your mouth to some use?"

Jess starts thrusting at that moment, drawing back slowly before sliding right back in, and Joe grabs Lisa's thigh, clutching at her. His legs drop down a little without him holding onto them, and he opens them wider, the cooler air of the room a shock to the heat of his dick. He wants to touch it, and he wants to reach forward and touch Jess's hard nipples as she thrusts into him, wants to suck on the dildo Lisa's easing towards his mouth. He's overwhelmed, and he knows that's how they want him.

"Come on," Lisa murmurs, almost coos, and Joe tilts his head up, manages to get the tip of her dildo between his lips.

"Oh, good _boy_ ," Jess exclaims, stroking a hand down his stomach and sending a shudder right through him as she simultaneously jabs her hips forward and brushes her fingers over his cock.

"F—uhh," is all Joe manages in response, before Lisa's filling his mouth and he's tonguing soft warmth and trying his best to concentrate on doing a good job for her.

Jess is moving fast though, almost too fast, driving into him over and over and making the bed rock with the force of it. He sucks the other dildo deeper into his mouth, shuts his eyes and closes himself off to everything else but the sensations, the movements, how fucking _good_ everything feels. He can feel Jess's hipbones nudge against his ass every time she bucks forward, and he can feel his erection slick and hot against the plane of his stomach. He grips Lisa's thigh as Jess pounds him harder, her fingers running over the thin little welts left on his thighs.

The dildo in his mouth pushes a little deeper all of a sudden. He opens his eyes, and when he sees that Lisa's trying to get her fingers beneath the contraption to touch herself, he practically groans, his mouth still full. He watches her as she shuffles about on the bed trying to get at herself, all flushed and dazed. 

"Hang on, do you need—?" Jess's voice rings out, sounding sort of choked and high, "we can switch in a minute, 'cause this—"

She cuts herself off. She's rocking back and forth against Joe almost robotically, and it takes him a moment to realise she's getting off on the friction, the strap-on rubbing against her clit with every thrust. His mouth slips off of Lisa's dildo as he watches Jess, transfixed. She holds onto him with one hand, keeps him steady, and her other hand clutches her breast, squeezes a nipple between two fingers. She bucks against him, movements growing faster and faster before they're suddenly erratic and jerky, as she throws back her head and makes a noise almost like a shriek right back in her throat.

For a moment then she's still, a little shudder of an aftershock running through her before she slides smoothly out of Joe, pulling herself back and running her fingers through her white-blonde hair. She shakes herself, strips off the condom smoothly and trots round to the side of the bed, her knees only a little bit weak and wobbly.

Lisa's sort of staring at her, blankly and a little bit in awe, and Joe can't help but take the opportunity to touch himself, reaching down to his cock and feeling it hard but tender against his fingertips. He strokes, legs flopping down onto the bed, his ass aching as he waits for Lisa, for more. The twins are arguing again and he's pretty much tuning it out, stretching, pressing his shoulders back into the mattress and enjoying his freedom.

And then Jess is pushing at his shoulder impatiently, and he hears her say, "No, like, swivel him round," and then he's allowing himself to be repositioned on the bed the way they want him.

"I want to show him how to take it deep in his throat," Jess says, acting like herself once again. She's standing at the side of the bed as he lies across it, his head hanging off the edge, at her thighs. 

Lisa's kneeling between his legs and she barely gives him a second's warning before she's pushing into him, smoothly sliding deep, the feeling of it a shock despite the pounding Jess gave him. Lisa's hair sways back and forth in jet black tendrils against her pale chest as she thrusts into him, finding a fast rhythm quickly and making him grab the sheets in both hands. Her red lipstick is a smear over her wet mouth and she holds onto him firmly as her hips swing and shove. 

And then Jess is closing in, pressing her dildo against his lips and easing them open. He takes it, groans around it as it stretches his mouth, and gags just a little when she starts to press deeper. But by the time she tries again, he's gone slack, Lisa hitting just the right spot, and it takes him a second to notice that the dildo is right down his throat now. He feels so full, and he lets himself be rocked between the two of them, gasping around Jess every now and then and clenching around Lisa. 

He's clutching the sheets in one hand and Lisa's ass in the other when he starts seeing stars and feeling the familiar sharp tingle of approaching orgasm. There's only a nanosecond of warning, though, before he splutters, goes tense, streaking hot and white right up to his chest, his cock pulsing, untouched. Lisa keeps thrusting like she's pumping the rest right out of him, and when he's done he feels like every last bit of energy is gone from his body. 

After a dazed moment, he becomes vaguely aware of Jess cheering, and then the two of them are crowding over him on the bed. They're soothing him, but mischievous as always, stroking his sore thighs and kissing his ticklish waist. And then he feels them lapping at his stomach and chest, licking up the stripes of come along his skin. He shudders, laughs almost drunkenly, watches as they kiss over him, tongues wet and white.

He thinks maybe he attempts to say something, because he hears a kind of pathetic gurgle and he's pretty sure it's him. And then he gives up, head drooping back against the side of the bed. He stares at the upside-down view of the room that greets him, catches himself grinning like a maniac and tries desperately to put a stop to that.

"Good?" one of the twins asks him, and he nods emphatically even though he's pretty sure they can't see it with his head at this angle.

"Eventually he'll work up his courage and he'll stop using us to practice," the other twin says, and he hears the sound of her unravelling her harness.

"Way to be a _downer_ , Lise. Jesus."

The sound of their voices quickly fades to background noise and Joe decides he'd be pretty comfortable falling asleep right where he is. As long as all the blood doesn't rush to his head. 

He considers this for a moment, and then decides maybe it'd be okay for his blood to take a break from spending all that time in his dick anyway. His eyes flicker shut, and he drifts off to sleep, spread out naked across the sheets with the twins still bickering as they clatter around the room getting ready for bed.


End file.
